Marion: the Bounty Hunter
by Silencemybrother
Summary: A first person story revolving around an argonian bounty hunter on the whiterun plains.


Hi I'm Marion. Yes it's not an Argonian name. No I was not raised by a nord or imperial.

The truth is I... I don't remember my true name. You see the earliest back I can remember is Markarth. I apparently got put into a jail for some reason, but thanks to a few forsworn I found myself outside of Markarth well equipped with some iron armor and a steel sword.

Me and these forsworn took some of the horses and I rode off with my now less-than-satisfied partner.

Here are the couple of things I do know.

1\. I'm an Argonian

2\. I'm a vampire

3\. I'm good with a sword

4\. I'm low on coin

So there, now that I'm done explaining myself I believe someone's calling me...

"Damn it! Wake up, I'm talking to you!"

Oh yes, Faral. You know that partner I was talking about? Well she has a problem with my "condition", along with an attitude akin to that of somebody with a lump of coal up their ass.

"what?" I said as I awoke to see my partner. Faral is your average Forsworn, long brown hair and green eyes with a tanned toned body; adorned with paint of course. She has a more "civilized" armor on than most Forsworn, a brown shirt and pants with leather boots, but still has a forsworn bow.

"Damn it! I thought you parasites didn't need sleep," she said as she pushed back her hair"we are almost at Rorikstead."

Ah yes Rorikstead, you see we took the southern road out from Markarth and turned north to Whiterun hold around the border with Falkreath. Me and Faral were hopping that the stories about the lawlessness of the plains were true, along with the stories of the cash reward for these outlaws capture.

I could see it in the distance, Rorikstead. It was rather ordinary with all of the farm houses and fields full of crops. A few of the guards gave me and Faral some looks as we arrived, but they said to "mind your manners in the town and we'll have no Trouble", honestly I have had enough trouble with the law already.

Me and Faral rode our horse to the tavern nearby, no I did not look at the name, to be honest I'm more concerned about finding someone to suck dry right now. After hooking our horses to the tavern, we entered.

I decided it would be a good idea to put my hood down now that I was out of the sun.

"Hey looky here. There's a lizard and savage, I wonder what they want," a patron said mockingly.

"I know, they want some mead with a human flesh," another one of the patrons commented. To be honest human flesh didn't sound too bad right know, it might take off some of my hunger.

"Actually I'm not interested in food or drink, but rather if there are any bounties listed," I said as my glowing yellow eyes took in the rather average tavern.

"Wait," Faral spoke "I want some water."

"Water!" One of the nord's shouted "she wants water!"

"You want water? Go out to the horse trough and dump your head in, here we drink mead" a patron said with a smirk to Faral.

"Enough! Don't bother the young lady or I will kick you out!" The tavern keeper shouted at the patron who grumbled in response. "sorry about that, some of the patrons here are quite xenophobic, I have a bottle of water right here: ten gold," he said to Faral.

"Thank you," Faral said as she laid down the gold "about the bounties."

"Ah yes I...," The tavern keeper was interrupted by a brown haired teen "father I want to go with these two, I can't live the rest of my life in this boring town!"

"Erik this is not the time," the tavern keeper scolded his son "sorry about that, there is a bounty for a small bandit camp. It appears if you kill them all the bounty is one thousand gold, bring them in alive is two thousand." Just as expected, the boy stormed out of the tavern in a tantrum

This Erik annoys me, he probably doesn't have the guts to strike a bandit with a sword, lest kill one. I do think I can do something to teach the boy a lesson, thought.

"Thanks I will take it," I said as I took the bounty note "now about your son, how about I give him a little taste of what adventuring is like, then afterword he can decide if he can handle it."

"I would, but he has no armor. I would buy it for him, but we have little money," he explained to me.

"I do have some hide armor in my horse's bag, it should fit him," Faral suggested.

"It's hide... But it's better than nothing, sure take him but if he dies don't expect me to be so kind," he threatened me and Faral.

"Don't worry, your son is in good hands... What's your name"

"My names Mralki, keep my son safe"

Faral took her corked bottle of water and we left to go outside. As I opened the door I remember to put up my hood and I walked out. I saw that annoying Erik on the other side of the road, he seemed to be mumbling about something.

"Erik! I have persuaded your father to have you come with us to claim a bounty, we have some hide armor in our horse's bag" I shouted.

The boy looked at me with a gleam of hope in his eyes "really?"

"Yes really, and if you don't hurry up and come here we are leaving without you," my partner said annoyed. I just rolled my eyes.

The boy came and changed into his new armor; it defiantly wasn't much, probably only protected you slightly from fists.

"How do I look," he asked.

"Like someone wasting my time, lets go," Faral mumbled as we mounted our horses.

"You... Do you have one for me?" the boy asked.

"Sorry, I'm a little short on cash right now," I told Erik.

The boy sighed as we started our long walk towards the bandit camp.


End file.
